Donnie Yun
'First Name' Donnie 'Last Name' Yun 'IMVU Name' Pallas 'Nicknames' DeadShot. The Dragon. The Grim Reaper. The Werewolf 'Age' 6/26/2114 ( Current Ark is 2135. ) Ark1: 21 Ark2: 22 Ark3: 23 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4 6'8 in NanoSuit 'Weight' 210lbs 545lbs in NanoSuit 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour' Donnie's behavior can vary depending on the situation. He goes off of whatever people give him. Most of the time he is closed off and will remain quiet unless addressed. Even as he learns to control his Super Soldier abilities, he remains the same renwoned attitude as he did before. Granted he did have that episode of losing his mind. But he changes his behavior when it comes to women. His biggest weakness is always wanting to help the damsel in distress. Even the strong women that can fend for themselves turns him on. Women are what control him at the end of the day. 'Personality' His personality is one that can switch every other day. Some days he is calm and can be funny while other days he can just snap and go off on you. It all goes hand in hand on how people act towards him. If they are rude and disrespectful, of course Donnie will be on edge and ready to blow them away. But if someone is nice and concerning, he will go out of his way to either help or interact with that person. Though his counterpart simply known as "The Other Guy" is very different. "The Other Guy" is very sexual and angry. Most of the time, the only thing that it says has to do with sex or killing someone. SOmetime's it is hard for DOnnie to hold "The Other Guy" back sometimes because of what the situation calls for. 'Clan & Rank' Chairman for the Soramaru Clan 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Weapons and development designer Owner of Yun Corp. 'Yun Corperations' Yun Corperations is the main weapons development corperation in the entire city. ANything that is used in warfare, gangs, and Military/Police comes from Yun Corps. Not to be confused with Danchou's Super Soldier Science Team, Donnie Yun makes and sells weapons to anyone who has the cash. Donnie Yun also uses his Corperations into his own personal Secruity System. Everything he has created can be used to assist him in any way. This company has made him tons upon tons of money, setting him for the high life. NanoSuit Technology *The most recent creation by the Yun Corps. have been Donnie's and Zero's personal NanoSuit Battle Armor. Donnie's NanoSuit is specialy molded by Vibranium, with a laced inner bracing system of Carbonadium, and small choice areas to strengthen the iternal system of the suit. The Suit itself carries an arsenal of weaponry for Donnie. The best thing of all is that there are only two in existence. One owned by Donnie and the other, his Right hand man Zero. No one was getting their hands on the Technology to re-create the NanoSuit or steal a NanoSuit from him. This was his Holy Grail and he is not going to give it up for anyone. Plasma Energy *'The second and probably most important '''creating that Yun Corps. has created is Plasma Energy. Not to be confused with Plasma weapons like ray guns or PLasma Grenades like Halo. The technology behind the Plasma Energy is the same effect Electricity has for machines. It powers all of Yun Corp. Technology. What makes Plasma Energy so special is that it is self sestaining clean energy. Its not electrical and is an unknown technology to other companies, gangs, or Military. Yun likes to keep his best weapons to himself and keeps his magic under lock and key. It also makes Yun Corp. Technology invisible to UAV, Predator Missile, Reaper Drones, etc. due to the fact that the technogy inside the Yun weapons is unknown to the general public. *The Plasma Energy makes the Yun Corp. Technology immune to EMP technology. It is not electrical in any way and can not be shut down by the EMP technology. It also helps as a cleaner cource of energy and can last a lot longer than regular electricity. *The Plasma Energy is also what powers the NanoSuit Battle Armor. 'Suppost Powers of the Nanosuit' * 'Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. * ''Superhuman Speed'': Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. * ''Flight'': The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, Donnie has been depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. * ''Power Cells'': The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Not to mention the Plasma Energy that also powers the suit. * ''Energy Conversion Power Recharge'': The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. * ''Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection'': The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. * ''Magnetism'': The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. * ''Onboard Computer'': The armor has an internal onboard computer operating system that aids Stark in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. * ''Sensor Array'': Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Donnie to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Stark with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. * ''Override'': When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armor. An example of this mode is when Iron Man easily lifted a 16,000 ton Nuclear Reactor, and flew into the sky and threw it into the sea. It seems that he utilized this resource on the Hulk once, as the armor ends up completely inert. The range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching his very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 800% to 3200%, up to a very dangerous 5000%. ''Enhanced Durability'': His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amountsof punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks (see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Tony is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. ''Energy Shield'': Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. Weapons of the Nanosuit : 'These weapons are Donnie Yun's most favored guns. ' *'''The repulsor rays(that are located in the palms) are energy based weapons that can repel physical or energy based attacks. *'A uni-beam projection gun in the chest plate, which is able to fire a beam of destructive force(more powerful than the repulsor rays). ' *'Extremely powerful pulse bolts, that pick up kinetic energy, meaning the further they travel the more destructive force. ' *'Pulse beams that short out a person's vital signs, putting them in a coma. ' *'Spectacular graviton beams, capable of making a target fly into the atmosphere and then fall back down again. ' *'Laser beams that possessed a 1 shot blast cartridge.' *'A generator in the chest that shut-down electrical devices in a 600 mile radius. ' *'2 generators that can emit bolts of sonic energy. ' *'He also posseses 2 rotating energy coated bullet shooters.' : Other than using: repulsor rays, a uni-beam, pulse bolts, pulse beams, graviton beams, 1 shot lasers, a electro-magnetic pulse beam, 2 sonic blasters, and 2 energy bullet rotation shooters, the NanoSuit has another arsenal if the first is recharging. ' *'He possesses telescoping super-cavitation swords, that can extend from 36 centimeters to 2 and a half meters. ' *'Missile launchers that can travel up to 50,000 miles per missile. ' *'flame throwers as hot as the earth's core, but can be lowered to the heat of a bunsen burner. ' *'mini-guns that can fire 888 uranium rounds every 10 seconds. ' *'Highly explosive hovering javelin-like darts, that open up and deploy magnetic bullets. *'Negator packs, that explode on contact with other technological devices.' *'Famous battle-tested inventions. ' *'Several molecular incinerative rays. ' *'Self-destruct devices, located in the gauntlets, boots, chest plate, back, shoulders, and waist with an operater in the helmet. ' *'Magnetic explosive charges. Able to coat the armor in electricity. ' *'Ballistic anti-Hulk guns. ' *'Super power inhibiting nanobot(S.P.I.N.) darts, that increase an allies powers or strip a person's super powers. ' *'Mercury coated energy blades that can extend into 360 degree energy shields. ' *'Chemical sprays. ' *'Rail guns, which possesses enough ammunition to destroy an entire city.' *'Weapon converters that can fire more than 1 weapon at a time. ' *'Several devices that can download other weapons, shield his mind against psychic attacks and mind reading and illusions , and can also automatically give the armor upgrades.' *'Motorized boosters that can increase his strength.' *'Donnie Yun possessed a variety of advanced energy beams. ' *'Vibranium cannons that can absorb energy and redirect the energy in the form of energy blasts able to soften any metal( execpt adamantium).' *'High powered particle beam torpedoes that can evopoate particles. ' *'Transistorised blast guns. ' *'Rapid fire sequensing weaponry. Possesses improved features of his first armors.' *'The Suit also allows Donnie to follow gravitational change. This helps him keep underwater or even fly out to the edge of Earth's atmosphere. ' ' ' The Original.jpg|The Original NanoSuit TankBuster Suit.jpg|The TankBuster NanoSuit Stealth Suit.jpg|The Stealth NanoSuit Eco-Type Suit.jpg|The Echo-Type NanoSuit GangBuster Suit.jpg|The GangBuster Suit Authority Suit.jpg|The Authority NanoSuit America Suit.jpg|The American NanoSuit N7 Suit.jpg|The N7 NanoSuit SuperNanoSuit.jpg|The King's NanoSuit King Suit.jpg|The Destroyer(Strongest Suit) ' 'Special Traits for the individual NanoSuit' Donnie has created ten NanoSuits since the beginning of the NanoSuit. After making the original suit, Donnie has made certain suits to have certain special traits. Each Armor is made my the same metal of Vibranium and Carbonadium. What makes some different is either how much metal, how less, or the interial system. *'The TankBuster:' This suit has the special ability to pack an extremly larger punch with each attack. And has about double the around of Defensive metal inside of it. The weapons within this suit are stronger than the other suits do to the fact that this suit is mainly used for heavy attacks. The TankBuster alone can take on an entire armada of tanks and remain victories. The downfall to such a bigger suit is that the speed is greatly dropped down and the movements are a lot slower. He will still be fast to the naked eye but compared to the other suits, the speed is a major difference. This suit is almost not ever used for Hand-to-hand combat. *'The Steath:' Obviously the great add on to this suit is stealth. This Suit is used best in the night time. The nintro black painted armor is used to almost mirror the black sky of KasaiHana. It is also a lot quieter during flight. Donnie based this suit of the Military's BlackHawk and SR-71 planes. The Stealth suit can be used for great recon or stealth missions. But the add on of stealth is only used at night, it is almost pointless to wear in the daytime. *'The Echo-Type: '''This suit has one difference to it and one difference at all. It is condensed into what looks like a briefcase and can be put on at anytime. The reason this suit was made is because Donnie cannot be in a suit 24/7. So whenever a NanoSuit is needed, he has this briefcase with him almost at all times. This comes in handy more than people may think. *'The GangBuster: This suit is a smaller version of The TankBuster. It has a third more defensive metal and a bigger helmet to help give him an extreme defensive boost. This Suit can be used for any situation as this version of NanoSuits can take on an entire gang or Spec Op team without breaking a sweat. And just like the TankBuster, the speed is brought done. But because of the weight only behind a third heavier than a normal NanoSuit, the speed is not that much dwindled. *'The N-7: '''This suit mainly has one special ability. It can go into space. The weapons remain the same and the amount of metal stays the same. But this suit has more Plasma Energy focused in the palms and feet so he can be blasted into space. This of course makes his energy blasted used for offense weaker. Also the suit may run out of power faster if to much Plasma Energy is used. If the N-7 is caught in battle, the PLasma Energy in the palms and feet may not even be used. The power of the suit has to not be drained by constant energy blast usage. *'The King: 'This is the second strongest NanoSuit ever created by Donnie. The Metal is the same amount as the other regular Suits but what makes this suit different is power. The amount of Plasma Energy that is in this suit is almost double of the regular amount. The reason this suit is called "The King" is because of the fact that the design of the suit gives the look of royalty. This is the only suit that has Shoulder Guantlets and a black cape. The downside to this suit is that the power can cause un-necessary destruction and can ever cause harm to Donnie. If the override is broken in this Suit and an error happens, Donnie can kill himself with a backfire. *'The Destroyer: The Kudegra, The Mac-Daddy of them all, The baddest of the bad, the rock and the hard place, the immovable object and the unstoppable force....The Destroyer. This Suit alone has cut a huge hole in Donnie's funds. Every Suit is made with Vibranium as an outer shell because of the fact that Donnie has a large portion of it. He actually is the one known holder of Vibranium at this capacity. But for the Destroyer is made of 90% Carbonadium. Carbonadium is on par with even the best of Adamantium. Though it has the possibility of still breaking, Carbonadium is a close second to the immortal metal known as Adamantium. This cost more money than the GangBuster and the TankBuster combined. the final 10% is coated in a Vibranium shell. The purpose of this is because even though Carbonadium is almost indestructible, it is not heat resistant, blast resistant, or pulse resistant. Vibranium on the other hand is resistant to those problems. This makes The Destroyers defense almost ten times stronger than the TankBuster's. That is for defense...now to the offense. The amount of Plasma Energy within this suit is almost six times more than the TankBuster. This Suit alone could wipe KasaiHana off the face of the Earth is put in the wrong hands. Even the Suit design is made to hold even more Plasma Energy is necessary. Wh doesn't Donnie use this suit at all times you ask? The reason this suit is almost never used is because DOnnie wants this suit to remain a secret. When will there ever be a time that a suit of this magnitude will be needed? The Original NanoSuit alone is not out of date or weaker than any other technology created in this world. So even the weakest of these newer suits can be enough to handle any problem the City may run into. The Destroyer is basicaly a failsafe. If something happens and Donnie in no way shape or form can defeat an opponent in any other suit. Also if this Suit got into the wrong hands, the world as we know it may come to an end with a Tyrant in a suit. This suit has gotten the nickname of "Ace in the Hole" because of the purpose of it's design. 'Fighting Stlye' Muay Thai, Wrestling, Judo, Kick-Boxing, Wing Chun, Jiu-Jitsu, Boxing, 'Weapon of Choice' When out of the Nanosuit Donnie can have a variety of weapons to choose from. ' *'Two 100% Adamantium Katanas with Yun Corp WristBraces: ''' : '''The entire mold of the Blade from the tip of the blade to the bottom of the handle is made of Adamantium. Donnie was able to get these blades because of an old nemesis of his. These are the blades that were used to kill his parents. The blades themselves are actually older than Donnie is, possibily even beyond that. Of course Donnie has to put his own touch on the weapons. Using his amazing smarts and know how he created two Vibranium WristBraces. These Braces have a core of Plasma Energy that create an electric current. When the blades are in hand the current can flow into the blades and add a secondary power to the already amazing blades. Another addition to the one-two combo weapon is that the blades can be thrown and returned to the user's hand. For example if Donnie were to throw the blades at a target(say a tree) and the blade stabs into the target. Donnie does not have to move but only press a button on the wristbrace that channels the current and bring the blade back to his hand. More has yet to be put in motion but as of now these are the blades and their abilities. *'The Raiton Whips: ' : Throughout his time working with Zero and Hunter, Donnie created weapons to better fit his team. Which of course means he can use them himself. The Raiton Whips are very complex weapons. The weapon itself takes the entire upperbody. The entire forearms are covered completely by a Vibranium metal. On the bottom of his forearm are also Vibranium cylinders. These are where the "Whips" come out. The Vibranium flows up the arms(Not like an armor, only small lines of it) and lead to what is like a vest. The vest is needed because on the back portion of the Vibranium vest is two large capsules that take up most of the backside. They are filled with Plasma Energy that powers the whips. When the weapon is activated intertwinded Carbonadium wire(about an inch thick) comes out of the forearm Vibranium cylinders. The wire is long enough to reach a few feet onto the floor. That is when the Plasma Energy in the vest flow out onto the Carbanadium wire. Once this is done, the holder of the weapon will activate the electric current that is located within the Vibranium cylinders. This creates a bright electric current around the wire that almost makes it look like a lightsaber. The whips stay active because the Plasma Energy slowly keeps dripping down onto the wire. The two Plasma Energy holders have enough Plasma Energy to last twenty minutes before needing to be refilled. The Plasma Energy holders can be released from the vest by pressing a button on the shoulder pieces but new holders need to be inputted by someone else because of the fact that the user can't reach his or her back. ' 'Allies/Enemies Enemies: Enemies of the peace and protection of KasaiHana Allies: Zero and Hunter, KageMaru(Keyome) Ryuzakii Nagara 'Background' Living in such a world, Donnie quickly adapted to survive. As a child he lived on his own with no family or way of living. He killed, stole, and did what he had to do to survive in this world. As a child he did small jobs for clans that needed something done in the hush hush. This made a name for him as "Little Donnie" became known around the city. But it wasn't till he was thirteen did this become something serious. He had done so much for clans that it was time for him to actually join one and be loyal to that one. It was a tough desicion for him but it came down to two different clans. But in the end he picked the Soramaru clan. They were something of a family to him as a child rather than just a place to earn money. It was the Soramaru who taught him everything he knows today. They taught him multiple forms of Martial Arts and trained him with the weapons of their era. He quickly became a prodigy child for the clan. He rose up the ranks faster than anyone could have ever thought. He is now the right hand man for the Head of House. Working his way to become an all around master shot and fighter for the Soramaru. He could do any job at anytime if they needed it done. His life was on the line for his clan and that is the way he liked it. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Ark 1' *In Ark 1, Donnie was in the shadows of his higher ups. Not being reognized by the other clans, only respected by his Chairman Danchou. It wasn't until he recieved the Super Soldier Serum that everything changed. Because of the boost in his overall talent, the doors opened up for him. Because of the change in himself he was able to get a love interest named Kirei. All looked well for Donnie until Keyome Tasanagi came around. The epic showdown between the NanoSuit and the Automail was the end scene for this ark for Donnie. It was also the end of his first real relationship. But it was only the beginning for the SUper Soldier. ACCOMPLISHMENTS *The creation of Yun Corp. This led to the inventions of Plasma Energy and The NanoSuit. He now had the most dangerous combo of The Super Soldier Serum and The NanoSuit. 'Ark 2' *Ark 2 was Donnie's Ark. So much happened around him that he basically was "The Gravity." Returning to the city after his fight with Keyome, he remained hidden under the alias of "DeadShot." As Deadshot he killed hundred of Dirty KPD officers while defeating Keyome and ripping an arm off of him. It wasn't until the GMAF that everything all came together. Donnie had unlocked new forms for his Super Soldier Abilities that even Keyome did not see coming. But the major point of Ark 2 was meeting Kaori. After Kirei he had not found any girl to be attractive or let alone someone to date. But Kaori changed that about him. They immediatley hit it off and looked to become a relationship within the few days of the tournament. When he fought a Cyborg of the Dictators, this is where his life turned around. The Cyborg actually killed Donnie by the end of the fight with the stab and the selfdestruct explosion. This is where Donnie had a dream like experience where he spoke with his Alias DeadShot. He learned the error of his ways and decided that living for Good is the right path that he was always suppost to walk. FInally, the second ark ended with an epic 3 on 1 battle against the dictator. By the end of it all Keyome and Donnie were able to get over the pety battles and move on as friends. ACCOMPLISHMENTS *Ark 2 was filled with great acomplishments. Donnie was able to unlock a new Z-Beast Serum and create a Stage 1 and Stage 2 for the Super Soldier Levels. Because of this, his power is almost endless. He also met a girl who changed him, Kaori. And of course learning to fight for the people rather than himself. 'Roleplay Selection' '~Finished by the all and mightly and powerful IZZY!! Finished Sunday Feb. 24th, 2013. Your welcome~ ~Izzy<3~ Ark 1: *Ark 1 Episode 2: The Corrupt *Ark 2 Episode 3: Broken Bonds *Ark 1 Episode 9: The Lion vs The Wolf *Ark 1 Episode 10: Kirei's Mission *Ark 1 Episode 10: Kirei'2 Mission Part 2 *Ark1 Episode 15 Kirei's Return To Donnie's Penthouse *Ark 1 Episode 17 Supercilious Ark 2: *Ark 2 Episode 1: A "New" Threat *Ark 2 Episode 2: The Geisha and the Men in Masks *Ark 2: Episode 3: The Death of Donnie Yun? *Ark 2 Episode 5: Similar Pains *Ark 2 Episode 7: So What Is Bad to You? *Ark 2 Episode 9: Explosive *Ark 2 Episode 11: The First Step To War *Ark 2 Episode 15: Stand Off *Ark 2 Episode 16: Hear No Evil See No Evil ~Yin and Yang~ *Ark 2 Episdoe 20: The Reaper of Crushing. *Ark 2 Episode 21: When Darkness Consumes. Lend..a Hand! *Ark 2 Episode 22: GMRF Survival Conquest Addition Part 1 *Ark 2 Episode 25: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 2 *Ark 2 Episode 26: GMAF Surivial Conquest Addition Part 3 *Ark 2 Episode 27: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 4 *Ark 2 Episode 28: GMAF XXX Edition (WARNING...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK) *Ark 2 Episode 29: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 5 *Ark 2 Episode 30: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 7 *Ark 2 Episode 31: GMAF Finals ( Donnie vs Neko ) Ark 3: *Ark 3 Episode 1: A Wolf In The Black Widows Web *Ark 3 Episode 2 The color red *Ark 3 Episode 3 Rap Battles and Being Bored? *Ark 3 Episode 4 Hunting below Zero... *Ark 3 Episod 6: "Sending your brothers home" *Ark 3 Episode 7: The Prodigy *Ark 3 Episode 9: A power like no other 'APPROVED BY' OdaKeyome (talk) 05:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Nakayama Isabel (talk) 00:07, February 19, 2013 (UTC) http://i1308.photobucket.com/albums/s620/IzzyDaPada/PadaApproved2_zps5c44a1db.png Category:Aniki Category:Yakuza Category:Soramaru Category:CHAIRMEN Category:Warrior Category:The big 3